No One Knows
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: You think you know me.But you never did.The names Kirstin,to you I might sound like a death wisher.To others I might be.To you I have no clue.Come into my days and thoughts for you to see.
1. In the Shadows of Despair

A/N: Hey here's a first person fic of a new person at Degrassi. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of Degrassi besides the one I'm using.

In the Shadows of Despair…

Can this be really me? I thought to my self while looking through the mirror seeing the image of me. Wearing nothing but black. Well I'm not wearing all black; my hair is a dark purple like color with black streaks on the sides of my head and in the back. I'm known as the freak from where I come from. The dark seeker for death. Cuts on my arms that are hidden for a purpose. Black eyeliner black mascara, no eye shadow. Sighing bending down picking up my black bag with safety pins along the edges walking out of my room into the living room. "Kirstin." My aunt says, "You should come and eat some breakfast before you leave." Turning my head I look over at her. "I'm not hungry and I'm not on a diet." The chime on the clock rings and I walk out the door slamming it.

Halfway down the block I take out my Discman placing my headphones over my ears listing to Story of the year song number two "Until the day I die". While walking you can see the school halfway down a few blocks. Sighing pulling my headphones off putting my Discman back in my bag looking back at the school. "Ohh what fun another school to go to!" I sarcastically say out loud to my self. You see people around my age outside just hanging out before the day starts. They look so, so happy and preppy!

Picking up my pace some seeing people here and there stare at me like as if I really care what they think. Then all of a sudden this cute boy with black hair that's a bit curly with these wonder color eyes looks right at me. I look back at him. Shaking my head as I start walking up the stairs through the school doors.

Outside the school doors

"Hey Jimmy did you see her?" Jimmy looks around. "Dude I don't see her, your probraly just seeing things." Craig puts his hand on his forehead in disbelief. He then grabs his things walking inside the school doors seeing where she went. There she was against a locker she was assigned to just sitting on the floor with no expression on her face. Smiling some he walks over to her.

Kirstin's point of view now.

Hearing footsteps coming towards me. Normally it would be someone going somewhere beyond of what I know of. But then the footsteps stop right next to me. Looking up it's the boy I see but face to face. He then sits next to me looking at me. I look back at him. "Um hi." I say to him like I would to anyone. "Hi I'm Craig Manning." He says bringing his hand out to mine. "I'm Kirstin Brink." I say replying to him. "Cool. Hey want to be just friends?" he asks me. Feeling shocked I just nod. "Alright then, hey let me introduce you to the group." Huh? What group is he talking about? I kept on wondering about. Standing up grabbing my bag walking with him to some corner in the school. Every one of his friends just stares at me like I'm crazy. "Yo Craig who's the freak here?" One of his friends says who's African American.

Just as I thought, someone in this school thinks I'm already a freak here. "Well I would like you all to meet Kirstin." Craig says as everyone of his friend's just look at him like he's crazy. "Ok so what I wear all black and my hair is different then anyone else's here." I say standing where I am. Next thing I knew was the bell for one of my classes.

Walking inside everyone just stares at me. Sighing I see Craig in the distance. Smiling some I take a seat next to him. "Oh hey Kirstin. Sorry about earlier." "It's alright. I'm use to it. Its no big problem." Seeing is face in shock like he's actually surprised. "Where did you use to live?" he asks me seeing him wanting to know me. "Well." I say, "I use to live in the states like in California. Went to school there and well." My voice trails off into silence. He gets a concerned face. "What happened?" Looking down then looking back up at him. "To make this long story short, my mother died when I was born. My dad gets drunk and one night he died from drinking too much this year. So I was transferred here to live with my aunt." Next thing I knew is that he gives me a light hug then sits back down. Class bell rings then the day starts at Degrassi Community School.

A/N: Hey I hope you all like it! And please don't flame it k?


	2. A Mind Unheard

A/N: Hey here's my second chapter from the new fic. Hope this explains this a bit more or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic besides the one I'm using.

A Mind Unheard…

Can't this class period end any day now? I thought to my self wanting to get out of Mrs.Kwans English period class. Jeez is this class always so slow? Next thing I know is the only word I catch is "Poem writing." Lifting my head up knowing the poems I write will be either about death or something else. But wait it's not going to happen till like next month. Looking up at the clock above the chalkboard seeing there's two minutes left of class, I decided to get my things together and head for Mr.Simpsons class wherever that is. Hell even if I know here! The bell for the next class just rings, as I stand up walking up with Craig.

"Hey Craig wait up!" I say catching up with him. He then slows down waiting for me to catch up. Catching my breath I say, "What class are you going next?" He replies, "Art and you are heading?" Shrugging unsure I just tell him some computer class. Nodding as he tells me where to go and so forth. Walking in looking around the place I just take a seat far away in the back.

The day of school finally ends and surprisingly for once there's no homework to do. Walking down the school steps down onto my street, I take out my headphones and start listing to my CD on the way home. Reaching up to my house I walk in seeing that my aunt isn't home yet I just walk up the stairs walking up to my room shutting the door. Then tossing my bag next to my bed as I plop down onto it just relaxing.

A/N: Hey sorry it's so short, I'll try and make the third chapter a bit longer. So please review and tell me what you think. Just don't flame k? Thanks!


	3. Meaning Nothing…Or I thought I didn’t me...

A/N: Hey, thanks for the sent reviews from people who read this fic. Thanks very much. Now I present you chapter three of this wondrous fic of mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic. Except the ones I create or created.

Meaning Nothing…Or I thought I didn't mean anything…

Hearing the door open and close knowing it's my aunt, she walks up the stairs coming towards my room. "Kirstin, how was your day at school?" Sitting up on my bed as she walks in. "Alright, met this boy though." Seeing her with a shocked looking face. "Oh? You did?" Nodding she walks out of the room shutting my door making a small crack._ Ok that was weird._ I thought to my self.

Few or so hours later the phone rings. Picking it up it was Ellie, someone who I met over at Degrassi. She seemed like someone who I would be able to hang out with. She's almost been through the same stuff I've through. Well if you know what I mean here. "I herd Craig might like you more then just a friend." She says over the phone. My mind in disbelief this day has to be a never-ending dream of mine. First was coming to this school, then making a bad impression to some teachers and other people. "Really? I mean the last time someone told me I was liked. It was just a big oh lie that me being me I believed the person who told me." Hearing her laugh, I laughed for once that day.

Smelling food downstairs I tell her I had to go for now. Hearing nothing but a dial tone I hang up also. Coming down the stairs my Uncle Ben walks in. "Hey Uncle Benny." I say walking into the dark brown tiled floor with a calm crimson like yellow on the walls. Stuff on it to give it a small like country look. Smelling the BBQ ribs on the stove I take at least two then scooping up some mashed potatoes. Then walking towards the table waiting as my aunt and uncle get what they needed.

When they get to the table, they say their blessings for the food then we start eating. "So Kirs, how was school?" Uncle Ben asks me. Looking up licking the sauce off my fingers. "School, was alright. Made some new friends not many. I got off with one of my new friends Ellie Nash who's in my grade level." Seeing them nod we go back to eating.

Five minutes later the phone rings. And it wasn't Ellie though. It was Craig. Pushing talk I say. "Hey Craig." Hearing his shocked like voice had me laugh for a while. "How'd you know it was me?" he asks being shocked. "I have collar I-d." I say back to him. Walking back into the kitchen taking my plate washing it off. Then putting it in the dishwasher.

Running up to my room with the phone, shutting my bedroom door. Then plopping down onto my bed talking and laughing some at his jokes. As the night goes on we start talking about eachother like talking about our personality. And stuff like that. Few hours go by into the night, my eyes feeling as if I could fall asleep with the phone next to my ear. "Hey Craig I'm going to bed before I pass out here over the phone." Hearing him reply back I then hang up the phone.

Walking over to my dresser, pulling out a drawer with my stuff I sleep in. Taking out black velvet lounge pants and a red T-shirt. I put them on, then walking towards my bed turning off the light. Pulling up the black comforter with red flames on the sides I then fall asleep.

A/N: Hey I hope this chapter is better this time along with having it be more interesting. Well review please? And not flame? Tell me what you think of it? Oh ok just review with no flaming.


End file.
